


Can You See Me Now?

by Experiment413



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Portal Fandom proves to her personal demon that she is much, much bolder than he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick headcanon thing for the Portal Fandom I roleplay in the Fandomstuck community!  
> This includes her brother, Team Fortress 2, which is played by my Moirail, Jill/RadioHost!
> 
> The headcanon is that after the TribeTwelve (Portal's Matesprit) and everymanHYBRID (Portal's Moirail) left her, HABIT stuck around to mess with her, without the other two knowing he still hung around to pick at her.

His constant presence wasn't scaring her anymore. HABIT had slowly but surely become part of Portal's daily life. On occasion, he'd mock her, but him physically attacking her had started to become a rarity. Portal sat near her older brother's home, tracing scars that her ascendance hadn't removed. Scars he'd left.

 

The miniature Rogue of Blood didn't mind him much, even as he simply muttered "pathetic" in her ear.  “Fuck off,” she said back, glaring his way without turning her head. “If I’m going to be doing something important, I can’t have you hanging around. Especially not with--”

She glanced towards her brother’s home, and stared down at the floor.

“Oh,” the other said. “You’re worried for him. Never knew a family could be so close.”

“Only he and I are close. Nobody else. Disbanded, separated.”

“That’s why you’re plotting against the eldest?” He cackled.

“No!” snapped the small fandom. “I am plotting against him because he  _ killed _ my little cousin. Both Fortress and I  _ adored _ Gmod and now he’s dead thanks to piece-of-shit Half-Life!”

She growled, and HABIT gave a quiet cuckle. He’d noticed over the years, she was becoming less sweet, less shy, less weak, and more  _ angry _ . Portal had become a thing of blind fury.

 

“Caroline,” he said with a sweet (but overly sarcastic) tone in his voice. “You’re overreacting.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped right back. “Only my family can call me by my real name.”

“And what says we’re not family? We’ve known each other for years.”

“People choose their family. I never chose you. I never will.”

 

He vanished, and Portal looked up. “Hey Fort,” she greeted her brother, who was walking towards her. He sat next to her and ruffled her hair. “Hey little sis!” he said, beaming. “It’s getting late, you gonna come in?”

She nodded.

“Hey,” Team Fortress 2 said, touching her arm lightly, ready to pull away if she jerked. She didn’t. Good. “You look like you’ve locked eyes with death, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she lied. “I’m fine.”

Fort frowned and nudged her. “Go take your meds, nerd.”

She shook her head and looked up to the sky, that had turned dark blue, and stars were beginning to dot across it. “No, I won’t. Not today.”

“You need them, Portal. You can’t go like this any longer,” he responded quietly. “I don’t want to see you crash and burn like when you were little.”

She didn’t respond, just stared at the sky, until it turned an inky black with plenty of stars. Fortress stayed with her the whole time.

 

“Jane,” she said out of the blue. Fort down to her at the mention of his real name; it was reoccurring in the Valve family to only use each other’s real names when it was serious business. “What?” he asked her.

“Do you think we’ll make it?”

“I’m sure of it, little sis. We’ve gone beyond what we were before.”

He paused, and smiled at her.

“Nothing can scare us anymore, Caroline. I wonder if there is some kind of god, and if there is, that they’ve seen what we’ve become.”

“Brave,” she muttered.

  
_ ‘Can you see me now?’ _ she thought to herself, to HABIT.  _ ‘I’m not as pathetic as you’ve taken me to be.’ _


End file.
